castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Richter Belmont/Symphony of the Night
Richter Belmont is played at the beginning of Castlevania: Symphony of the Night during the prologue, which gives a recap of the events of at the end of Castlevania: Rondo of Blood. After defeating Dracula, Alucard's quest begins. After beating the game with Alucard, a new game can be started with Richter by entering the name "RICHTER" in the Name Entry screen. Richter is then able to play through the entire game until he faces Shaft. In the English version of the game, Richter is voiced by David Vincent (Dracula X Chronicles edition, as a replacement of Scott McCulloch). __TOC__ Dialogue Quotes (Dracula X Chronicles version) *''Hydro Storm!'' *''Grand Cross!'' Enemy Data Richter Mode Movements Richter is one of the most agile Belmonts. He has a variety of movements, many of which also deal damage to enemies. Vampire Killer Richter wields the ancestral Vampire Killer as his main weapon. He can only whip straight forward and can then brandish the whip. He can also perform a Flame Whip attack as a Heart-consuming item crash if no sub-weapons are equipped. Sub-Weapons Richter is able to use the same sub-weapons that Alucard can. Most of these sub-weapons only take one Heart to utilize. He is also able to Item Crash each of these sub-weapons for a large attack that consumes a large amount of Hearts. Items Richter is able to collect Small Heart and Large Heart. Most items that Alucard could collect are replaced with Small Hearts that can be repeatedly collected. Life Vessels restore all life and increase life capacity, although the only way to tell that such has happened, lies in the speed at which the life gauge refills or depletes. Heart Vessels increase Hearts by 30 but do not increase Heart capacity. Gold can be collected but has no effect, as the Master Librarian ignores Richter. Trivia *The conversation between Dracula and Richter has become a popular internet meme. *As a boss, Richter's movement is similar to him as a playable character. *#He will start the battle with his Grand Cross (Cross 40 ATT, Holy, and Light 30 ATT, Holy). The former portion of the attack covers virtually the entirety of the left side of the screen, while the latter portion covers the whole screen. Only through using a Gold Circlet, the Form of Mist, or entering invincibility frames can Alucard avoid being damaged in some way. *#He will attack using the Vampire Killer (35 ATT, Holy). During the second half of battle, the whip is enveloped in flames (60 ATT, Holy + Flame) *#He will throw the Cross (35 ATT, Holy) toward Alucard. *#He will slide towards Alucard (35 ATT, Hit). *#He will do jump slide (35 ATT, Hit) towards Alucard followed by blade attack (55 ATT, Hit). *#He will throw his Axe (40 ATT, Cut + Holy) toward Alucard. This happens if Alucard jumps or flies over him. *#He will begin the second half of his battle with the Holy water's item crash (35 ATT, Holy + Fire). This attack covers the whole screen. Only through using a Gold Circlet, the Form of Mist, or entering invincibility frames can Alucard surely avoid damage. *#He will use Axe crash (40 ATT, Cut + Holy). This will happen if Alucard uses any spell. *#He will use Agunea crash (40 ATT, Holy). This happens if he is cornered in the second half. *Since the ultimate goal of the boss fight is not to kill Richter, but free him from Shaft's control, it may be worthwhile for Alucard to equip a weapon that has the Holy attack attribute, such as the Holy Sword. The reason for this is because Richter is completely immune to that attribute, and thus, will not suffer any damage from those attacks. By the same token, Alucard may also find it wise to avoid equipping the Mormegil for the battle; any errant strikes made with this weapon can prove very deadly to Richter's health, since he is weak to the Dark attack attribute, an element present on the sword in question. *If both Richter and Shaft are defeated at the same time, Alucard will keep going to the Reverse Castle. However, if the fight ends in this manner, the throne room of the normal castle will suffer from a glitch. Should Alucard ever return to the throne room in said castle, he will find himself fighting against Richter again. The battle proceeds as normal, save for the fact that once either Richter or Shaft are defeated, the scripted dialogue doesn't take place. Because of this, Alucard can never be free to leave the room by normal means. This essentially means that without a Library Card, he will be stuck in the throne room, unable to foil Shaft's plans. Richter Belmont Category:Dracula X Chronicles Bosses Category:Dracula X Chronicles Playable Characters Category:Symphony of the Night Bosses Category:Symphony of the Night Playable Characters